Squishy
Squishy is a / -type Pokémon who is recurring in Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Biography Squishy tried to protect the Zygarde cells from Team Flare, but it was unsuccessful as the 50% Forme Zygarde was captured in order to be used in researches. At Lysandre's lab Squishy was seen to be in some sort of a glass case with some trees and plants while the researchers were experimenting on it. Squishy's call lead Chespie to find where it was and while a strange aura surrounded Chespie it kept calling her. Increasing the output of the experiment, Squishy started to shrink causing the whole case to exploded. When one of the scientist was about to grab Squishy, Chespie used vine whip to protect Squishy and carries it to wall. Using Vine Whip, Chespie opened the air vent and put Squishy in there so it would safely escape. Squishy called down to Chespie but Chespie called up to tell it escape. At the end, Squishy is seen to escape from Lysandre's lab and out in opening where as the sun shines Squishy's shadow was a shadow of the 50% Forme Zygarde. Then, Squishy is encountered by Bonnie in her bag and she nicknames it "Squishy" because of its squishy body. After sensing Team Flare's movements after their first attack, Squishy leaves the gang in order to make sure it won't be attacked but despite that, it is encountered as two Grunts send their Sneasel and Houndour while Bryony sends her Bisharp. Squishy then uses its ability to call Zygarde Cells and then all fuse with Squishy, turning into its 10% Forme. Now with strength, Squishy then uses Land's Wrath, which makes Bryony and her henchmen to retreat. Then, Squishy accepts the offer of traveling with the group. Later, Zygarde receives a message, saying that Squishy has been found, but not by Team Flare, but by Ash and co., and Zygarde becomes calm as Team Flare Scientist Xerosic and Leader Lysandre continue their research on it. As they continued on Team Rocket tried to capture it but with the help of Clemont's Bunnelby and the others they got away but when the group was cornered, Squishy attempted to transform to protect it's friends but when Ash and his friends came it stopped. Meanwhile traveling with the gang it met Professor Sycamore at a Pokémon Center who wanted to analyze Squishy in XY096. In XY102, while traveling the rest of the way to Terminus Cave Squishy was safe and sound. But upon the friends reaching the cave, Team Flare attacked attempting to capture Squishy Ash and the others tried to protect it but in the midst of the battle the gang witnessed Squishy transformed into its 10% Forme and uses Land's Wrath on everyone in the area except for Ash and his friends wanting to protect them. But after the ordeal the kids went to look for Squishy while it watched them not from afar in its invisible form. Personality Squishy is a very timid Pokémon as shown when Bonnie found it when it shook and tried to go deeper in the bag. Squishy has shown courage when it confronted Bryony and her henchmen. It was shown to be protective when its friends are in danger in XY102 and it chose to remain with them in XY103. Squishy uses Zygarde Cells to check the environment, and will do so before falling asleep. Squishy seems to have nightmares about Team Flare, as in XY098 the flaming ghost seemed to Team Flare. Known moves Voice actor *Yūki Kaji (Japanese) *Billy Bob Thompson (English) Trivia Squishy is the second Legendary Pokémon to travel with the gang, the first being Meloetta. The idea of it was taken from Celebi as it would also have the same role but it was scrapped. Gallery Squishy 10 Percent Forme.png|In its 10% Forme Squishy 10 Percent Forme Land's Wrath.png|Using Land's Wrath in its 10% Forme Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon Category:Ground-type anime Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon